Sorpresas y demás
by SweetEngineering
Summary: ONE-SHOT: ¿Que haces cuando tu mejor amiga te deja a cargo de su primo sexy por una semana?.. todos humanos LEMMON


**Esta es mi primer Fic.. Orgullosa de que lo sea**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de la maravillosa S. Meyer :3**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Me desperté algo tarde, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien. Odiaba tanto a mis estúpidos vecinos, sólo a ellos se les ocurre hacer una fiesta a media semana sin considerar que algunas personas debemos trabajar.

En fin, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con una sala llena de maletas que no entendía de donde habían salido.

Fui a la cocina y me encontré a la culpable.

-¡Hola Bells! -me saludó de una manera taaan normal.

-Hola, Alice. Me preguntaba ¿qué significan las maletas de la sala?

Recuerdo que la primera vez que hizo eso casi me da un susto de muerte, pensé que se mudaría y me dejaría sola. Pero no, me aclaró que era por su trabajo… al que últimamente la hacen viajar mucho y ella no pone peros por que su acompañante de viaje es Jasper Hale, el chico que la trae loca.

-Ah!... Se me olvidó mencionarte que es urgente que me vaya hoy, iré directo a Londres a ver unos asuntos pendientes de la empresa. Apenas ayer me avisaron que tenía que salir.

Bueno, era obvio, ella es una excelente administradora de empresas. Yo apenas una licenciada en lengua inglesa que trabajaba en la universidad de Seattle.

-Que coincidencia que habiendo más personas siempre te elijan a ti… y siempre con Jasper. ¿NO?- Yo sabía que ella no podía negarse, pero estaba molesta de que en las últimas semanas me abandonara tanto.

Ella me dirigió una mirada normal. -Es verdad, yo sólo cumplo mi trabajo. En fin, debo irme te dejaré sólo por un par de semanas.

Alice es mi mejor amiga desde la universidad y para ahorrar gastos decidimos que lo mejor era rentar una casa entre las dos, aunque últimamente vivía prácticamente yo sola, ella casi no estaba. A la vez me agradaba estar así pero no es tan genial cuando todos los días te acostumbran a despertarte con:

-¡BELLA!... Que aspecto tienes, tenemos que ir de compras cuando regrese. Y de paso llevarte a un spa, te descuidas mucho. Pero fuera de eso me preocupa dejarte tanto tiempo sola… ¿Qué será de mi niña? -La última parte la dijo de una manera muy teatral, imitando el tono de una madre en crisis. Eso me hizo reír. Aunque eso no hacía que se me olvidara lo de salir de compras… si algo odiaba era eso.

-No te preocupes ya no soy una niña, además ya me acostumbre a tus abandonos de hogar, tendré que demandarte, madre desnaturalizada. -Dije siguiéndole el juego. -Bueno de todos modos siempre puedes contentarme con una recuerdo de tu viaje… siempre me traes los que más me gustan, -le sonreí- además tampoco soy una adolescente que meterá a la casa al primer chico que toque el timbre de la puerta -dije a modo de chiste, pero no surtió el efecto deseado.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Qué… qué sucede? -¿Ahora que dije? Tenía una cara de total espanto.

-Se me había olvidado por completo que mi primo vendría a pasar una semana aquí mientras encuentra un departamento.

-Creo que ese detalle se te olvido mencionarlo ¿no lo crees? -La observé, estaba muy molesta de que tenga mente de teflón y nunca me avise nada.

-¡¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!! Eso no fue mi culpa me avisó que vendría hace apenas tres días cuando yo venía llegando de Italia y con el cansancio del viaje se me olvidó mencionártelo, además soy la única familiar que vive aquí… no serás tan mala para dejarlo desamparado… ¿verdad? -Y allí vamos, la misma cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Esta bien, esta bien. -Dije rodando los ojos, siempre me daba por vencida con esa carita. -No hay problema, además no lo conozco… -me quedé pensando un momento en eso hasta que una idea llegó a mi mente. -Espera un momento pequeña duende, si no estarás aquí… ¿Qué hará el solo?

-Ese es otro favor que te pido… recíbelo tu, enséñale la ciudad, trátalo bien como si fuese un amigo más, se que eres una muy buena anfitriona y no me harás quedar mal. -Lo último lo dijo viendo su reloj. -Se me hace tarde Bella debo irme. Bueno, el llega mañana justo a las 12 del día. Ya le di la dirección así que no hace falta que vayas por el ni nada ¿OK?… aunque espero que no se pierda al llegar aquí. -La última frase la dijo más para ella que para mí.

Me quedé perpleja, todavía no le decía que si… aunque tengo que admitir que no podía decir que no, ya que me imagino el ya vendría en camino… _Demonios_

-Esta bien. -Respondí vencida.

**Edward POV**

Mi prima Alice vivía en Seattle una ciudad… normal. No me agradaba mucho vivir con ella, era una pequeña duende adicta a las compras, y me hacía cargar todas las bolsas cada vez que la acompañaba pero aún así la extrañaba mucho, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos y era la única que vivía aquí. No me quedaba de otra no tenía donde quedarme y tenía que buscar un departamento. Cuando se lo mencioné a Alice, ésta muy emocionada me ofreció su casa así que no me quedó de otra más que aceptar su invitación, aparte de que la necesitaba.

Decidí darle una sorpresa al llegar un día antes… me iba encantar ver su cara, por lo regular nada la sorprendía. Eso era una idea estupenda (o eso creía yo).

**Bella POV**

Cuando Alice se fue decidí darme un baño ya se me había hecho tarde para el trabajo así que no me quedaba de otra más que bañarme con agua fría por que esa pequeña duende se agotó toda el agua caliente… ya hablaría con ella cuando regresara.

Traté de relajarme, pero no podía, ¿Cómo relajarme, si la siguiente semana estaría conviviendo con un perfecto desconocido? Alice sólo me había dicho que se llamaba Edward y que DEBÍA portarme bien o cuando regresara no pararía de llevarme de compras… Ella sí que sabía chantajear a las personas, en fin.

Salí de bañarme, aunque sea sólo limpia y no relajada, traté de tomar mi bata de baño completa pero se me olvido y tuve que agarrar una de las mini toallas de Alice, apenas y cubría mi pecho y un poco de mi trasero, sólo sería mientras encontraba mi bata.

Iba directo a mi cuarto cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre… lo primero que se me ocurrió es que a Alice se le habían olvidado su llaves… siempre regresaba por lo mismo. Bajé más que rápido los escalones pensando en que se le haría tarde para el vuelo y cuando abrí….

PLAF!!... El chico más perfecto que había visto en mi vida… guapo, sexy, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara… un Dios entre los pequeños mortales. Y me quedé como tonta viéndolo allí mucho tiempo hasta que me percaté de la mirada que me regalaba… unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas me vigilaban nublados de deseo… me miré y caí en la cuenta de que sólo llevaba la estúpida toalla de Alice… _Demonios_.

**Edward POV**

Iba manejando mi Volvo plateado por las calles de Seattle cuando me fijé que había pasado el número de la dirección de mi prima… tuve que regresar.

Me estacioné enfrente. Miré la casa fijamente, me imaginé que ella compraría una casa mucho más grande con el sueldo que tenía, pero aún así se veía bastante acogedora, de hecho estoy seguro de que los dos estaríamos muy bien allí.

Toqué el timbre y muy emocionado imaginando la cara que pondrá mi prima al verme un día antes. Toqué otra vez ya que no abrían.

Cuando abrieron la puerta yo me esperaba a una chica con cabello negro y puntas hacía diferentes lado, chiquita y delgada con aire de duende… pero definitivamente la que me abrió la puerta no era esa chiquilla duende… era más bien como una chica con cabello castaño una cara que se acentuaba en forma de corazón con unos ojos color café penetrante, cuando bajé la vista me di cuenta de que esto se estaba poniendo mejor, ella estaba en una mini toalla que la hacía ver muy sexy, se veían las piernas largas y sus curvas para morirse. De repente me la imagine en la cama con migo haciendo de todo, y ella al percatarse de mi mirada, desvió la vista… se torno de un adorable sonrojo… Allí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que me pude haber equivocado de dirección… "_genial sencillamente, estupendo, Edward"._ Y ahora ¿qué le diría?, quedaría como un completo idiota al decir que me equivoqué de dirección… me volteé a ver el número que estaba afuera de la puerta y no… gracias al cielo me habían puesto a este ángel en la dirección correcta. Decidí que era mejor hablar decir algo ante este incomodo silencio.

-¿Hola?... disculpa, hum… este… yo… -¿por qué y desde cuando yo tartamudeo?, me aclaré la garganta y hablé bien. ̶ Disculpa estoy buscando a Alice Brandon. -Su cara se descompuso al escuchar eso y un sentimiento en mi se desarrollo como si no quisiera que se sintiera mal. Me apresuré a explicarle lo que hacía allí -Le dije que llegaría mañana, pero decidí darle una sorpresa y llegué hoy… aunque el sorprendido fui yo -lo dije más para mi, que para esa extraña.

-Ah!... ya veo, tu debes ser su primo -yo asentí con la cabeza, pero aún no sabía nada de la chica que estaba en frente de mi y que aún no me dejaba pasar.

-Hum… me preguntaba si me dejarías pasar… -le dije con una sonrisa. Ella reaccionó y se quitó de la puerta y me hizo señas para que entrara.

-Lo siento, ¿me permites un momento? -dijo señalándose, como dando a entender que se cambiaría… Aunque yo la prefiriera así, eso no era de caballeros.

-Claro, claro… mientras… iré por mis maletas.

En ese momento ella subió las escaleras y no me dejo nada a la imaginación al verla moverse de ese modo tan sensual _"basta Edward, tu eres un caballero" _decía una voz en mi interior pero más que hacerle caso quería tirármela en ese preciso momento… hasta que me di cuenta de que casi estaba babeando al verla. Decidí que era mejor salir por mis maletas.

Cuando salí me cayó muy bien el airé que pasó en ese momento, ya que dejé de pensar de manera tan sucia. Tomé mis maletas y entré esperando a que la chica estuviera lista… pensé que tardaría 1 o 2 horas pero en menos de 5 minutos estaba lista… eso era nuevo.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué me pasaba?... me había quedado como idiota viendo a ese chico y ahora de repente sentía maripositas sólo de pensar que me esperaba en la parte de abajo _"céntrate Bella es el primo de tu mejor amiga"_… me vestí lo más rápido que pude sólo con una blusa blanca normal y unos pantalones de mezclilla con sandalias.. Sequé mi cabello y bajé.

-Disculpa, lo que sucede es que pensé que era Alice… de hecho "pensé" que se le habían olvidado sus llaves.

-¿Acaso no esta ella aquí? -dijo algo confundido.

-No de hecho salió de viaje por su trabajo; hasta hoy me dijo que vendrías y yo te esperaba para mañana… -Me di cuenta de que no me había presentado como era debido. -Por cierto… Mi nombre es Bella, Bella Swan...

El me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y casi me tiemblan las piernas si no es por que me detuve del sillón.

-Claro… mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen… pensé que por fin vería a mi prima pero ahora me doy cuenta que no… aunque no me molesta en lo más mínimo la compañía que tendré.

Eso me hizo sonrojar… como siempre… estúpida Bella.

-Am… este si… jeje... Bueno seré tu anfitriona por esta semana… ̶ _ojala fuese más tiempo_. Agregué para mis adentros. -Me imagino que tendrás hambre… si quieres te puedo preparar algo, estoy corta de tiempo, disculpa. Tengo que ir a la universidad. -El me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pensé que eras más grande que una estudiante.

-No, no… soy maestra… doy clases de literatura en la universidad de Seattle.

-Estupendo… de hecho por eso estoy aquí, a mi me ofrecieron un trabajo de maestro de música en esa universidad. Si quieres podemos ir los dos y así me presento de una vez.

Ir… Con… ¿él?... ¡Oh por Dios!... apenas lo conozco y ya alucino viéndonos juntos con esos ojos seduciéndome y esa boca… ¡Oh...Dios Mio!… ESA BOCA. "_No seas tonta Swan es sólo por su trabajo"._

-Hum… Claro, ¿por qué no? -Lo dije de la manera más normal que pude aparentar ocultando mi entusiasmo.

**Edward POV**

Me entusiasmaba mucho que fuésemos a trabajar en el mismo lugar… nunca me había emocionado tanto una chica… pero ella _wooow_ si que tenía algo.

Ella me señaló el cuarto en donde me quedaría… así que subimos los escalones hacía el siguiente piso… y me invadieron los recuerdos de ella subiendo… "_tranquilízate Ed_." Si seguía así no pasaría de este día, "_demasiada tensión sexual." _

-Oye… me preguntaba por que Alice no mencionó que vivía acompañada. ̶ dije esto para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Hum… no lo se, de hecho ella es muy despistada… yo tampoco sabía que tenía un primo hasta hoy. -Y se colorearon sus mejillas de un hermoso color rosa.

-Ah!... -dije sin agregar más.

Ella se detuvo afuera de una puerta.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes, te puedes sentir como en tu casa… si necesitas algo me lo haces sabes, yo iré a preparar algo de comer.

Y se apresuró a caminar hacia abajo… Hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies, me dispuse a sostenerla para que no se hiciera daño… y de nuevo _wooow_ esta chica se sentía tan cálida en mis brazos, tan delicada y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí mis labios en los suyos, yo nunca he sido de los chicos que se le avientan a las chicas… pero Dios, esta mujer era mi perdición.

**Bella POV**

Apenas y habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y yo ya lo estaba besando… aunque técnicamente el me besó a mi. Me dejé llevar por el beso ya que más bien es lo que estaba deseando desde que lo vi parado en la puerta de mi casa.

Sus labios eran tan cálidos y sensuales que me temblaban las piernas… fue allí cuando me apreté más a él para no caerme y él lo tomó como iniciativa me cargó y puso una de mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera, pude sentir su excitación al máximo. Así como estaba abrió el que ahora sería su cuarto sin despegar nuestros labios. El beso se tornó más apasionado (aunque no lo creía posible), y metió su lengua en mi boca y sentí que tocaba el cielo… eran sensaciones difíciles de explicar.

De repente entramos y me acostó encima de su cama por suerte ya tenía cama el cuarto… y me quitó los labios de la boca para continuar besando desde mi clavícula hasta el cuello, yo soltaba ligeros gemidos pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así.

En un movimiento que no era de mi, ya que yo era bastante torpe, me puse encima de el a horcajadas y comencé a quitarle su playera, besé su bien estructurado abdomen y fui bajando poco a poco hasta que me encontré con sus cinturón un y lo desabroché… en un movimiento delicado el me quitó la blusa y el brassiere y me sonrojé… pero al ver esa mirada se me quitaron toda clase de preocupaciones y seguí con mi caminó… lentamente le quité sus pantalones junto con el boxer y me di cuenta que esta MUUUY bien dotado eso me excitó más e hizo que me humedeciera más de lo que ya estaba… metí su miembro en mi boca y comencé a lamer, besar y chupar, lamer besar y chupar y logré que dijera mi nombre entre un gruño de manera muy sexy eso me decía que ya estaba cerca…

-Bella... me… voy… a… venir…

-Vente bebé, yo te recibo. -Y así lo hice, no deje que nada de su semen se me escapara de la boca… sabia tan dulce y masculino…

-Ahora es tu turno…-y dicho esto cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la cama y el había eliminado las prendas de ropa que aún me quedaban.

-Estas tan mojada, Bella… me dan ganas de comerte. -Soltó un pequeño gruño y comenzó a besar mi pierna izquierda hasta que se fue acercando más y más a mi vagina… y fue allí cuando perdí todo razonamiento.

Me volvía loca, sencillamente si lengua era lo mejor del mundo hacía un trabajo estupendo, mientras chupaba mi clítoris introducía dos dedos en mi profundidad y bombeaba… primero lento, y después más rápido y más rápido hubo un momento en el que ya no pude más y grité… Estoy segura de que todos mis vecinos escucharon pero no me importaba

-OH! Edward…. OHH!!

Y cuando terminé el me volvió a aprisionar con su boca… un beso que decía todo lo que queríamos: el más puro y mejor sexo y ya no aguantaba así que lo dije…

-Edward… te necesito dentro de mi -Lo dije entre besos.

Y así fue… metió su miembro lo más delicado que pudo… era muy grande y el placer no acababa… lo metía lento y decidido… era lo mejor del mundo yo quería más.

-Bella (estocada)… estas (estocada)… tan (estocada)… estrecha.

Eran las mejores sensaciones del mundo y yo quería sentir más.

-Más rápido, Edward… -y subió mis piernas hacía sus hombros y si creí que no podía tener más placer, estaba muy equivocada…. Entre cada estocada se sentía genial… mi gemidos y los suyos no cesaban.

-Edward… me voy a venir… -lo sentía, estaba cerca.

-Yo también, Bella…. Ya casi… me enloqueces…

Y así los dos tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo, sentí como la calidez de su semen era trasportada por mi cuerpo… era una sensación difícil de explicar, cuando nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron, soltó mis piernas y se acostó a mi lado.

-No esperaba tal recibimiento… pero fue lo mejor que me pudieron haber hecho… Me encanta que me devuelvan las sorpresas.

Y así los dos reímos, ya que al fin y al cabo apenas nos conocíamos y teníamos una semana para seguir "_conociéndonos"._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_*~.cOOCOO'twilighter.~* _**

**_Dejen Reviews... para regaño, o para decir cosas bonitas :3 bye _**


End file.
